marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 710
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others Antagonists: * Warlord's army ** ** Numerous unnamed others * Other Characters: * * * Elder Sharn's sons * ** Elder Sharn's husband Races and Species: * ** ** ** * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** Prison encampment of the Doka'abi Clan ** ** ** *** *** Items: * * | Synopsis1 = During the Gauntlet tournament, Amadeus Cho unleashes his Hulk to defeat the threats attacking him from all sides. As Priestess Maeera calls him the Worldbreaker, The Warlord gets furious saying he's the only Worldbreaker and orders to kill Hulk. One of his suicidal minions, then, drives a huge razor-equipped car against the Hulk, exploding with it. Hulk, with a scream of rage emerges from the wreck, unscathed. The crowd start cheering in awe, chanting "Break our world!", but Cho regains control over his body, calming down his Hulk persona, as he has done what they needed. Now that Hulk has defeated the enemy, Cho claims what was promised to the winning clan: food, riches and freedom. The Warlord explains to him that the Gauntlet consists of FIVE levels (just like the five fingers of a gauntlet), and he just made it out of the first one: the next begins at dawn. Hulk considers just attacking the Warlord and his men right there and then, to stop all of this, but he fears that the trip through the portal that got him there may have weakened him too much to take on all of them at the same time. He resolves to just go back with his clan and wait for the next challenge. At the Tower of the Warlord, the Warlord is angry about Hulk's success. He orders one of his men, Lickspit, to investigate how that portal was opened and what's on the other side. At the Doka'abi Clan's camp, Hulk is approached by Maeera, who urges him to unleash the beast to its fullest potential, lest everyone he cares about end up dead. Suddenly, Elder Sharn, leader of the Desert Sea Clan, sneaks in the camp, telling them that they are forced to work for the Warlord, but want them to succeed, so they give the Doka'abi seven charged fuel cells that will be able to power the blaster, according to Chak. Bahng says they need them more than their weapons, so he asks if the forced labour is willing to fight against their oppressor. As her sons try to convince her, Sharn dismisses the idea, for failing would mean the destruction of her whole clan. Meanwhile, on the side of the camp, Lickspit hits his mole in the head. He tells him to meet him at the Portal after the Priestess has retired in her room. Later, near the portal, the spy gives Lickspit the Slab Maeera used to open it. Lickspit reveals he intends to look for the Hulk's enemies and take them there. The next morning, the second trial of the Gauntlet begins. The Hulk is armed with the Blaster, but he's faced with a robotic/crocodile monster with strapped to his shield none other than... Sharn and her sons, who Lickspit saw deceiving his master the previous evening. | Solicit = RETURN TO PLANET HULK Part 2 • Stranded on Sakaar, Amadeus Cho must embrace the savage Hulk within himself if he’s to survive the barbaric planet... • But who sent the mysterious call for help that brought him to this deadly planet? • Can Cho conquer a series of impossible trials known as THE GAUNTLET, or will it conquer him? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included